


Bragging Rights

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: blurr, character: hotrod, genre: action, genre: humor, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> For tf_rare_pairing’s prompt: Hot Rod/Blurr bragging rights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bragging Rights

**Title:** Bragging Rights  
 **Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Characters:** Hot Rod/Blurr  
 **Summary:** For tf_rare_pairing’s prompt: Hot Rod/Blurr bragging rights  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Notes:** None

 

**Bragging Rights**

 

“Ready whenever you are,” Hot Rod said.

“I don’t lose,” Blurr warned.

“Just for bragging rights.” A shrug.

“Says the loser that’s about to lose.”

“Talk a big game there, zippy.” Hot Rod snickered as Blurr cast him a narrow glare. “What? You do. Always talkin’ about how you win all the time.”

“Because I always do.”

“Not to~day~” Hot Rod sing-songed.

“ _Fire at will_ ,” Kup said over the comms.

The rifles were loud, and Hot Rod ran a count as he shot drone after drone after drone.

“ _Cease fire_ ,” Kup ordered.

Hot Rod popped up to his feet, smirking at Blurr as the Racer stood, cradling his rifle in his arms. “Hah!”

“Wouldn’t hah him too fast. Blurr shot twice as many as you.”

Hot Rod turned incredulous optics to Kup as he walked into the range. “What?!”

Blurr shifted his rifle over one shoulder, and slugged Hot Rod’s arm. “Hah.”

Hot Rod pouted as Blurr strutted out, hips swinging, but then he grinned. “Think I’ll… go congratulate the winner.”

Kup snorted and hauled Hot Rod back as he made to follow Blurr. “Got a weapon to care for first. And ya better hurry. Doesn’t take Blurr much time at all, and even less to find someone willin’ to congratulate him.”

Hot Rod grumbled, but quickly obeyed. He arrived in the common room just in time to see Blurr exiting by the other door, a blue and white twin to either side. “Damn.”

He stood frowning for all of half a second, then hurried after the three. He was going to have _something_ to brag about, damnit. One way or another.

 

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
